New Years Kisses
by Becca Eccleston
Summary: Oneshot. Elena and Will. Don't like don't read. While waiting for her husband on New Year's Eve, 2014, Elena Herondale reminisces about their lives before that day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I wanted to do a one shot for New Years, because I thought it'd be really sweet. Elena's an older vampire here. Downworlders can stay in the institute.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Vampire Diaries or The Infernal Devices. If I did I'd actually have a life. **

_**New Years Eve, 2014**_

_**New York City**_

_**An hour to midnight**_

Elena stood near the stage at Times Square, her dark hair blowing softly around her in the wind. He should have been here by now. Her eyes were filled with worry and disappointment. She'd hoped that they'd be able to spend New Years together.

Since Damon and Stefan had found out about Elena and her dark-haired soul-mate, they'd done everything they could to keep them apart. She remembered the first time she'd seen the love of her life.

_It'd been 1876, and she'd been lucky enough to escape from Damon after he'd turned her. The Petrova had been in London, and she'd been attacked by someone. The black-haired young man had held up a blade with strange markings on it, and she'd looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and decided that they wouldn't be bad to look at before she died. _

_Then, he'd let her go, and demanded to know who she was. She'd told him everything. She was from a small town called Mystic Falls and was an orphan who'd been taken in by two brothers. She'd been 17 at the time, and had been glad to be off the streets, until the older one turned her into a monster. She'd ran from them and gone to England. _

_The stranger took her back to his home, and had her stay with his family. He said his name was Will, and that he was an orphan as well. The others in his makeshift family were Charlotte and Henry, the owners of the home, Jessamine and Jem, who were their wards, and a few of the servants like Sophie Collins. _

_In the next year, Elena had become a part of that family, and had trained to hunt demons and evil downworlders, after learning what her family did, of course. And in 1877, when Will turned 17, Elena realized she was in love with him. _

_She'd never told anyone that, though, because Will would never love her back. One day, she'd finally told Jessamine and Sophie, because the girls had become her best friends. They'd comforted her, and then Jessie had taken her out and bought her a new wardrobe, as though it would make her feel better._

_Another year passed with Elena loving Will more and more, and soon he was 18. Elena assumed everything would carry on as it should, until Will brought Tessa Gray home with him, and he and Jem both fell for her. _

_As much as she tried not to, Elena couldn't help but hold a bit of a grudge against Tessa. She'd waited for Will for a year, while Tessa had been there for a few months at most. Finally Will had come and asked Elena why she disliked Tessa._

**Imagine that noise that they have when people go into actual first person memories**

"_Elena, why don't you like Tessa? You two have so much in common, and she has tried to be your friend, but you always reject her! You have adjusted so well here with the others, and Sophie and Jessie are your friends, so why not Tessa?"_

_What he said made me begin to feel awful. I hadn't realized she'd cared that much that I wasn't her friend. I was about to tell him I'd try harder when he said something that pissed me off royally, which for a vampire, was not a good thing. _

"_Tessa is amazing. She's so kind and sweet and I can't believe you would be so cruel-hearted hurt her like this."_

"_Oh Raziel, Will! I cannot believe you said that! You know what? GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"_

_I shoved him out of my room and slammed the door. Then I fell on my bed and cried. _

_Hours later, I'd finally left my room and went to the library to pick out a new book, before joining the others in one of the sitting rooms for 'family time'._

_While the others spoke quietly, I kept quiet. I only talked when I was asked something, unless Will asked it, then I ignored him. It wouldn't take a genius to know I was angry with him._

_After an hour, we slowly dispersed. I was about to return to my room, when I overheard Tessa and Will speaking about me. _

"_Will, I'm sorry I caused you and Elena to fight. I know she's a good friend to you." The brunette apologized. _

"_No Tessa. I chose to speak to her, and she was so immersed in herself that she couldn't even tell me why. Sometimes I wonder why I ever let her come to the institute in the first place." _

_That had been the final straw. I ran from my spot behind the door up to my room, and packed all my belongings. I quickly scribbled a note to Charlotte on a piece of paper I found. _

_Dear Charlotte,_

_I'd like to thank you for taking me in these past two years, but I can see I'm not entirely wanted anymore by one of your wards. Though I'd like to stay, I'd hate to bring stress to the family, and as much as I'll miss you, Henry, Jem, Jessie and Sophie, I fear I must go. _

_I love you all, _

_Elena_

_Then I wrote another short note to Will. It was only five words._

_You got what you wanted._

_-E_

_With that, I left the institute. _

_**Charlotte POV**_

_I went upstairs to find Elena and ask he what was wrong, but when I'd opened her door, all her belongings were missing and two notes lay on her bed. One was addressed to Will, and the other to myself. I quickly read through my note._

_Dear Charlotte,_

_I'd like to thank you for taking me in these past two years, but I can see I'm not entirely wanted anymore by one of your wards. Though I'd like to stay, I'd hate to bring stress to the family, and as much as I'll miss you, Henry, Jem, Jessie and Sophie, I fear I must go. _

_I love you all, _

_Elena_

_I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Who wouldn't want Elena here? Who would make her feel like she had to leave? I knew she and Tessa weren't friends, but Elena wouldn't leave because of that. Against my better judgement, I looked at the note Elena had left for Will, hoping it explained her departure, but I only found a short sentence._

_You got what you wanted._

_-E_

_**Will POV**_

_As soon as I said that I wondered if I should have ever brought Elena home, Tessa reprimanded me. _

"_You fool! Can you not understand why she acts like she does around me? Can you not see why she was angry with you? She's in love with you, Will! And she hates me because both she and you think that you love me!"_

_I was stunned. Elena loved me? I'd always thought she didn't, so I'd moved on to Tessa or I'd tried, but I always loved Elena. I knew Tessa loved Jem, so she wouldn't care if I was with Elena. I suddenly felt like an idiot for saying what I had to Elena, and saying those things about her now. I ran for her room, but Charlotte stopped me. _

"_William Herondale! What was it you wanted that made Elena leave?" _

_Oh no. She'd heard what I'd told Tessa. Before Charlotte could say anything, I'd turned in the opposite direction, and ran out of the institute to find Elena. _

_It took me three days, but I'd finally found her in an opium den, sleeping peacefully on a cot. I knew she wouldn't have done anything with the drug, but I was still worried. I immediately picked her and her bags up and returned to the institute. _

_**Elena POV**_

_I woke up in my old room at the institute, and thought that the past few days must have been a dream. That was before I saw Will asleep by my bed, of course. Then the memories all came back, and I frowned in sadness. I wouldn't cry in front of him though, not anymore. _

_Soon, he awoke to me staring at him, and smiled. _

"_You're awake! I thought I'd never see you again." _

"_Isn't that what you wanted?" _

"_No! Elena, I wasn't thinking! I didn't mean what I said. I was just frustrated and upset from our fight! I didn't mean a word of it!"_

"_Will… that doesn't make it right! You hurt me!"_

"_I know, but I finally realized why I was so angry."_

"_Why!?"_

"_Because I love you!"_

_Then he leaned in and kissed me. I relished it for a few moments before pulling away. "Wow."_

_**End of the weird first-person flashback thing, and back to third-person flashback**_

_It took months after that for Will to finally convince Elena to let him court her. Elena and Tessa finally became good friends, and Tessa and Jem got married. Of course before this, they defeated Tessa's nemesis, the Magister. _

_About a year after all this, Will proposed to Elena, and she said yes. He also asked to be turned into a vampire, and though Elena was very hesitant, she finally agreed. Jem also had to be turned, because the drug that he took to sustain him was killing him slowly. It seemed that they would get their happily ever after._

_In early 2009, Damon and Stefan found Elena, and forced Tessa, Jem and Will away from her. Elena met with them each year on New Year's Eve, and in 2013, Will and Jem finally lured the Salvatores away from Elena. _

_They were going to kill the brothers, so that they could never touch Elena again. Elena had seen Will that New Year's, and he'd told her that Stefan was dead, but they were still trying to kill Damon. _

_**New Year's Eve, 2014**_

_**New York City**_

_**Fifteen minutes to midnight**_

By now, Elena was sure that Will wasn't coming. She sighed and looked down to play with her engagement and wedding rings. All she could hope for was that Will was alive. It was her only New Year's Eve wish.

She checked her watch. Two minutes to midnight.

People began to get riled up, excited for the New Year to come. Announcers were talking quickly and excitedly to each other. Two bands were playing on opposite stages, though Elena had no idea who they were.

One minute to midnight.

One minute and then she would go home. One minute and she'd wait another year, hoping she'd see Will alive. One minute, and she would be surrounded by displays of love. One minute.

Thirty seconds to midnight.

The bands were talking about their New Year's wishes now. Couples were grabbing each other in anticipation. Elena didn't notice the blue-eyed man making his way through the crowd towards her.

Ten seconds to midnight.

Someone turns Elena around, and she's met with Will's beautiful face.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Love."

It doesn't matter now. Elena knows that her husband is alright.

"Is he…?" She asks. Will nods and Elena grins. They can finally be together.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

"Mrs. Herondale, I do love you." Will wraps his arms around Elena.

Four.

Three.

"Why Mr. Herondale, I do believe I may love you as well." Elena leans in closer to Will, entangling her fingers in his wavy hair.

Two.

One.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New Year, Elena."

"Happy New Year, Will."

And with that, the pair's lips locked in a passionate kiss. They would never be separated again.


	2. AN

**I'm sorry to say, but as of now, some of my stories are being put up for adoption. I'm not really invested in them anymore, and I don't want to leave something sitting on my laptop indefinitely. If they are not adopted within a few months, I will be deleting them from my account. If interested, please PM me. **

_**Up for adoption**_

_**Amore Sane Aeterno – Stelena (TVD)**_

_**The Shadows of Our Love – Klena (TVD)**_

_**Corruption – Deanlena (TVD/SPN)**_

**I'm sorry to anyone who might have wanted me to continue, but I can't write something I don't care about, it would lead to sloppy writing, which no one wants to read. **


End file.
